Moving Target
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: SLASH. Horatio shouldn't be the target, Tim knew he should. But what could he do? His mate was stubborn.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami. Bev owns Sylum._

Author's notes: Unless you are a fan of Sylum this will make no sense whatsoever! So, I suggest you read Sylum!

Moving Target

Tim stared at Horatio in disbelief. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of whatever was blocking his ears.

"I'm sorry… what?" Tim demanded, trying desperately to keep his voice low.

"We have to get those people out of this area," Horatio repeated, pressing his finger against the map in front of them once more. "This is the sniper's next target area and I absolutely refuse to let him take more innocent lives." Horatio looked around at his team, who were all wearing the same expression of shock, fear and a tiny bit of pride.

"I don't know, Horatio," Calleigh whispered. "He might take the shot before we can get to him."

"That's why Eric is going to be in the chopper," Horatio said. "Calleigh, do you remember when we were at the shooting range?" Calleigh nodded her head. "Condition's have to be perfect for a sniper to take the shot. The wind speed has to be just right…"

"And with the chopper there the wind is going to be too strong and he won't take the shot," Calleigh finished for the red head. "It's perfect," she whispered.

"Yeah, perfectly dangerous," Tim whispered under his breath as they all left the layout room.

They all headed off in different directions, Calleigh towards ballistics, Eric to the locker room and Horatio to his office. Tim hesitated for a second before following Horatio silently.

For a long moment just stood in the doorway, admiring the sight of Horatio doing what he did best – standing in front of the office window, admiring the city outside with his hands firmly resting on his hips.

Tim cleared his throat and Horatio turned around. "Speed," Horatio greeted, smiling brightly and making Tim's insides do a little dance. "How can I help you?"

Tim looked at Horatio for a moment, contemplating turning and running away as fast as he could. But he figured he had come this far, he might as well say what he wanted to. He just hoped that the next words of out his mouth weren't pathetic.

"I was thinking," Tim rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Are you sure using yourself as a target is a good idea?" he mumbled.

"We don't really have a choice," Horatio sighed a little.

"Then…" Tim paused, "let me evacuate the area while you arrest the guy." He really did try to keep the pleading out of his voice.

Part of him knew that Horatio would say no to his plan, Horatio would do anything to protect his team – everyone knew that. Maybe if Horatio knew the truth…

Tim shook his head, pushing the thoughts away, now was not the best time to tell your boss that you're a vampire, in love with him and that he was your future mate.

Horatio smiled, detecting the concern in his CSI's voice. It warmed his heart to know that his team really did care about him.

No words were exchanged for a long time as they looked into each other's eyes and when Horatio looked away, Tim closed his eyes, willing down the vampire in him that was insisting he take Horatio against the desk.

"I'll be okay," Horatio said softly, patting Tim on the shoulder as he left the office.

Tim gasped when he felt Horatio's hand on his shoulder. Such a small touch, through cloth nonetheless, was enough to sent shivers of arousal through him and it took all of Tim's control to stop himself from running after Horatio.

Tim ran his hand through his hair, sighing in exasperation. He loved Horatio more than anything, but the hero inside Horatio made it impossible not to worry about the other man. Considering how often Horatio had gotten himself into sticky situations, Tim was lucky his hair couldn't go grey. And Nick was always complaining about how much trouble _Tim _attracted. Wait until he met Horatio.

He slowly wandered through the corridors of the Crime Lab, heading towards the exit. There was no point in him staying at work anymore, after all his role in the case was over; there was nothing else for him to do. Not with Horatio using himself as a target for the sniper.

His stomach clenched at the thought and, if his heart were still beating, he was sure that it would have stopped by now. He knew he should have fought Horatio harder, should have insisted that he should be the one in the line of fire. But when Horatio had looked into his eyes, he had been completely paralysed and unable to think about anything else other than what Horatio would taste and feel like.

Tim shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside as he climbed on to his motorcycle. Across the parking lot Horatio exited the MDPD building, Calleigh a few steps behind him. Tim watched as Horatio slipped on his ever-present sunglasses and climbed into the driving seat of the Hummer with Calleigh heading over to where the S.W.A.T van was waiting.

When Horatio pulled out of the parking lot, every inch of Tim's being was telling him to go after Horatio; to pull him into his arms and kiss him until they were both panting for breath - despite the fact that Tim had stopped having to breath a long, long time ago. He wanted to, more than anything, but that meant explaining what was going out would take a long time and Tim was sure he was beginning to get a migraine just thinking about that discussion.

Tim hadn't completely made his mind up about what he was going to do when his cell phone rang. Tim lowered his head and pulled the phone out. "Yeah?" he sighed wearily.

"God, you sound worse than I do," Tony's voice commented on the other end of the line, "and I've been up for three days straight."

Tim rolled his brown eyes as he carefully leant back on his hand. "What'd you want, Tony?" he asked softly.

"Not in the mood for small talk, huh?" Tony chuckled.

"It's been a long day," Tim muttered, fiddling with the Tower of London keyring that was attached to the bike's keys – Tony had thought it was funny to bring him it back the last time the Templar Knight had visited England.

"Yeah, I saw the news," Tony replied. "That was actually why I was calling," he confessed.

"You wanted to see if we had caught the guy?" Tim guessed.

"Actually," Tony argued, "I wanted to see if _you _were okay. I know you have a habit of getting so wound up in work that you forget to eat."

"I've fed," Tim sighed, "mom," he added with a smirk.

"I'm just being a good big brother," Tony explained himself.

"Sister, you mean," Tim replied, looking at his watch. It was almost rush hour.

"Ha, ha," Tony scoffed. "How's it going with Horatio?" he asked curiously.

"It's getting more difficult to stay platonic everyday," Tim admitted. "And him using himself as a target for the sniper is doing nothing to help my nerves."

"Well…" Tony trailed off. "What?"

"You heard me," Tim snapped.

"Where the hell are you?"

"At the lab," Tim muttered, looking back up at the building. "Horatio's downtown."

"Why the hell didn't you stop him?" Tony demanded loudly.

"What was I supposed to do?" Tim ran his hand through his hair. "He doesn't know the truth about who I am. About who he is."

"Maybe he should?" Tony suggested quietly.

Tim chuckled. "Yeah. I'll tell you what, when you tell Gibbs the truth, then I'll tell Horatio."

"Just go after him, Tim," Tony sighed before severing the connection.

Tim stared at the cell phone he was holding for a long moment before sliding it into his pocket and revving the engine, speeding through the streets of Miami towards his mate.

x

Tim stopped the bike when he arrived at the barriers. He tried to look past the officers but he couldn't spot Horatio anywhere.

"Sir," an officer said. "I'm sorry, but this area is too dangerous. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Tim pulled out the badge that was around his neck. "Detective Speedle, MDPD," he introduced himself, shutting off the engine and climbing off of bike. "Let me past," he instructed.

"I'm sorry detective," the officer said, "but Lieutenant Caine's instructions were not to let any one past." He smiled apologetically at Tim.

Tim bit back a growl and glared at the officer. "Let me past," he muttered through clenched teeth, "now."

The guard swallowed nervously and stepped aside, letting Tim past. "Thank you," Tim said, heading quickly around the corner.

He stopped and ducked back behind the wall when he saw Horatio talking to Calleigh. He couldn't help breath a sigh of relief when he saw that the sniper was being hauled into a van by S.W.A.T.

Tim considered approaching Horatio but when the red head looked up at the sky Tim could see how tired he looked. And, while he wanted nothing more than to take Horatio into his arms and help relieve him of the stress the day, he knew that explaining everything about his nature would just continue to add to Horatio's stress.

There would be plenty of time for the truth later, Tim thought as he walked back to his bike.

Casting one last look back at Horatio, Tim started the engine and sped off towards the setting Miami sun.

x … x


End file.
